The present invention relates to a fluid delivery system and, more particularly, to a fluid delivery system including a faucet and a hand-held sprayer.
Fluid delivery systems including a faucet and a hand-held sprayer are known in the art. Such systems typically include a diverter valve coupled to the faucet for switching water flow between a delivery spout of the faucet and a spray outlet of the hand-held sprayer. Hot and cold water supplies are fluidly coupled to at least one control valve of the faucet which controls both the flow rate and the temperature of water delivered from the faucet or the hand-held sprayer, as selected by the diverter valve. As such, the flow rate and the temperature of water delivered from the hand-held sprayer are dependant upon operation of the control valve of the faucet. In other words, the flow and the temperature of water delivered from the hand-held sprayer is controlled by operation of the faucet and not by the hand-held sprayer itself.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a fluid delivery system includes a faucet having a delivery spout, and a hand-held sprayer having a spray outlet coupled to a housing. The faucet further includes at least one valve fluidly coupled to the delivery spout, a hot water supply, and a cold water supply. The valve of the faucet is configured to control the temperature of water supplied to the delivery spout. The hand-held sprayer further includes at least one valve fluidly coupled to the spray outlet, the hot water supply, and the cold water supply. The valve of the hand-held sprayer is configured to control the temperature of water supplied to the spray outlet independent of the valve of the faucet.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a hand-held fluid delivery device includes a housing configured to be held by the hand of a user, a spray outlet supported by the housing, and an inlet supported by the housing. At least one flexible tubular member is configured to fluidly couple the inlet to a hot water supply and a cold water supply. A valve assembly is received within the housing intermediate the spray outlet and the inlet. An actuator is supported by the housing and is operably coupled to the valve assembly for controlling the flow of water to the spray outlet. A control member is supported by the housing and is operably coupled to the valve assembly for controlling the temperature of water to the spray outlet.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a method of delivering fluid comprises the steps of providing a delivery spout and a hand-held sprayer, controlling the flow of water delivered from the delivery spout, and controlling the flow of water delivered from the hand-held sprayer independently from the flow of water delivered from the delivery spout. The method further includes the step of controlling the temperature of the water delivered from the delivery spout, and controlling the temperature of the water delivered from the hand-held sprayer independently from the temperature of the water delivered from the delivery spout.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.